justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Dagomba
"Dagomba" 'by ''Sorcerer is featured on Just Dance 2, Just Dance Wii, Just Dance 3 (as a DLC), Just Dance: Greatest Hits/Best Of, Just Dance 4 (as a DLC), and Just Dance Now. Dancer The coach, a male tribal dancer with greenish skin, wears a painted African woodmask, a brown grass skirt as well as two brown wristbands on each arm. Background The dancer is dancing on a savannah. There's an active volcano in the back which throws lava and spears can be seen set up in the grass. Every time the dancer rises his hands he summons lightning which strike the spears. Gold Moves There's only one '''Gold Move in the routine: Only Gold Move: 'Move your right hand in a half circle towards the screen meanwhile your left hand is behind your back. ElectroTribalDLCGM.png|Only Gold Move Appearances in Mashups ''Dagomba ''appears in the following Mashups: * [[Fatima |''Fatima ]](World Music)' * [[I Like It|''I Like It]] * ''Jamaican Dance'' * ''No Limit'' * ''Pump It'' * ''Take On Me'' * [[The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?)|''The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?)]] '(Shamans)' * [[You're the First, the Last, My Everything|''You're the First, the Last, My Everything]] Captions Dagomba ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Africa Clap * Africa Double * Shaman Trivia *Just like the ''Katti Kalandal dancers, his skintone is a bluish-green rather than white. ** It was even teal in the beta version. * This song can be seen on six different games. **The song was originally on ''Just Dance 2''. **It also appears on the main list on ''Just Dance Wii''. **It appeared on ''Just Dance 3'' later as a DLC. **It appeared on ''Just Dance: Greatest Hits''''/Best Of'' (both versions). **It makes an appearance as a DLC on ''Just Dance 4'' as well it is an avatar. **Its latest appearance is in ''Just Dance Now''. ** Thus, with 6 appearances, this is the most recycled song in the Just Dance series. * The song has an avatar for both European and Japanese verison of Just Dance, but in the Japanese version he has a smily mask, unlike the European version. However, the smily mask returns in Just Dance 2015. * Looking at the files of Just Dance Now, the song was originally called Electro Tribal, but it was changed for unknown reasons. ** Thus, this is one of the four songs (before Robot Rock, Isidora and XMas Tree) from Ubisoft with a change from its original name. Although none of those songs (except ''Robot Rock'') are popular. *If you look closely, the dancer messes up on some moves. * An avatar representing this song is available on Just Dance 2015, but only if you have saved data from the previous games. ** It also looks different; the mask now has a smile instead of the original face. *The pictograms are lighter in Just Dance 4. **During the routine, there are some new pictograms, related to the move where he's surrounded by the multicolour matter. **However, that part doesn't give points. * Along with It's Raining Men, Futebol Crazy, and Alright, this song is one of the final DLCs to be released for Just Dance 3. * This is one of the seven songs that appear twice or more in a row in a Mashup - Kids in America ''in [[Rock Lobster|''Rock Lobster]], ''The Power'' in ''(I've Had) The Time Of My Life'', ''Beat Match Until I'm Blue'' in ''Oops!...I Did It Again'', Dagomba in ''Pump It'', ''Crying Blood'' in Pump It and ''Rockafeller Skank'' in ''Jamaican Dance''. Gallery Dagombacc.jpg|Dagomba Electrotriable.png|Dagomba (Full Circle) Dagombasqa.png|Dagomba (JD3/GH/BO) electrotribaldlc.jpg|Dagomba (JD4/NOW) Dagomba JD4 Avatar.png|''Just Dance 4'' Avatar DagombaAvatar.png|''Just Dance 2014'' Avatar wqe.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar electro tribal dlc pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms dagombamenu.png Dagombainactive.png Dagombaactive.png dagomba beta.jpg|Beta Version Dagomba extraction.png|Extraction of the dancer electrotribaldlc_cover@2x.jpg Videos File:Sorcerer - Dagoba (Official Version In HD Surround) File:Just Dance 2 - Dagomba File:Just Dance 3 Sorcerer Dagomba File:Just Dance Greatest Hits (DAGOMBA!!) File:Dagomba - Sorecer Just Dance 4-0 File:Just_Dance_Now_Sorcerer_Dagomba Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Just Dance 3 DLC's Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs By Ubisoft Category:Improved graphics in later games Category:Around-The-World Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:DLC's Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Medium Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs That Hold Records Category:Just Dance 4 DLC's Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:2010's Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii Category:Nicolas Huchard